


That thing we have

by FeatherQuill



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuill/pseuds/FeatherQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard wonders why Lee is more distant. Lee has a surprise,  and it ends in their bedroom - where doubts are setteled. Proudly presenting you with my first smut fic , yeah. Feedback is  as always very welcome. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That thing we have

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, first I like to thank you for the lovely feedback I have received on my first fic, that really means a lot to me.  
> So, another fic, this time with a little smut, none to graphic but it is there . I just couldn't resist.

Richard realises it slowly but surely. That thing they both have, it is serious. The realisation hits him when he notices their toothbrushes sitting innocently on the sink next to each other. It is far more domestic than anything else Richard has ever had in his life and it scares him a bit. He chuckles at the object of his fears before sighing , dismissing it for the time being .

"So."  
He says a few hours later while doing the dishes, hoping Lee will be to engrossed in the script he is reading and trying not to notice the little sliver of skin showing temptingly between Lees shirt and sweatpants.

"How does this work?"

Lee looks up for a moment, eyes unblinking before grinning.

"Usually with soap, dear."

He states deadpan which makes Richard groan before shaking his head.

"No, you tosser. Us I meant. I was talking about us."

Throwing his script to the side and untangling himself from the armchair he had dragged in the kitchen one day, arguing that it would be more comfy when they wanted to work there together, Lee frowns.

"Is this about the thing with the mailman?"

Richard stills, remembering the one time Lee opened the front door with a blinding smile and little else before shaking his head to clear his thoughts again.

"No. I just wonder sometimes how we .."  
He doesn't get to finish the sentence since he is dragged away, around the armchair, over a pile of books left beside the bed before he is pushed down into soft pillows and straddled.

"Richard. We talked about this. You know we did and it will work. Hell, you even survived a dancing lesson with me."  
At that Richard laughs quietly.

"Tell that to my poor feet."

He jokes good naturally, still soapy hands running up the younger mans back.

"Thinking of that, you still owe me. I am very sensitive, you know."  
Lee just snorts before pulling his shirt up and over his head, tossing it carelessly away. 

"Says the man spreading soap over my back."  
He all but yelps when a soapy hand pinches his butt.

"Now now, you were the One dragging me to the bedroom when all I was.."  
"Brooding. About that damn article you pretend not knowing about."

Richard blushes so deep that Lee worries for a moment the Englishman might faint, so he wriggles, distracting the older man and wrenching a moan from him. The article in question was nothing but garbage with a blaring headline and blurry pictures of them having a shouting match in the street. It had been one of those arguments couples had. Unfortunately, when you were a tad famous the world looked on such things very differently.

"Well yes and why ..you know. I mean it has been two weeks."

He says flatly, still absently stroking Lees back. Two weeks in which the younger man hadn't even done something like sleeping naked next to him. So, even if they were living together and had matching things like toothbrushes, he started to doubt. And there was the fact that Lee had been , well - skittish.  
The sigh coming from Lee somewere above him pulls him back to the present. He wants to say something else, hastily apologize once Lee pulls away and off only to stare while Lee undresses. At first he blinks, but the tattoo still remains in Lees skin, slightly under his navel away from prying eyes, well hidden under swearpants if Lee wants it hidden.

"I wanted something special for the annviersary , so I thought, you know , your name in elvish letters --- since we met there , and I loose rings and all that stuff because I am a bit on the chaotic side as you know, gods I really wanted this to go over very differently , Rich."

Richard usually loves the way Lee babbles. Right now however he wants to cry over being stupid and overthinking but Lee only smiles broadly, walking towards the bed again resuming his position atop Richard. 

"I am so sorry."

He says , but the finger at his lips silences him as do the lingering kisses on the skin beneath his collarbone. They don't speak much after that , to engrossed in kissing and touching each other. Richard moans when Lee gasps low in his throat , always a sucker for passion. It is an obscene sound around his fingers , which a moment later glide down a body now forever decorated with his name.  
Lee belongs to him. The thought loosens something in Richard, a knot he didn't know needed to be loosened before. Flipping them he glides down, tracing each inked letter with his tongue until Lee is hard and leaking, gentle hands fisting Richards hair, feet kicking off pillows, not minding the mess they make and really Richard couldn't care less about such things when he enters the younger man, gripping tightly onto the thighs around his waist. The grip Lee has on him is iron and will leave bruises but he doesn't mind about the gossip that will spread through the neighbourhood because they are loud enough to rouse the whole street. Not at all.  
He comes with a shout, closely followed by Lee. They untangle after a few minutes of catching their breaths Richard clears his throat, nudgeging Lee with his foot.

"So, about that bloody armchair.."

Lee groans throwing an arm over his eyes, sighing in defeat and Richard grins broadly ending in a full blown laugh when the younger man pretends to not understand him. That thing they have, it is serious and Richard is fine with that.


End file.
